


独步人第一百一十四章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Kudos: 5





	独步人第一百一十四章部分

应臣快速解开宁无阴的腰带，手顺着层层叠叠的衣服伸到宁无阴紧实的腹部，开始往上摸。

此情此景，红衣美人，红床美景，都让两人的欲火像是在寂寥苍茫的枯原上熊熊燃烧，激烈又勾人。

宁无阴含住应臣的舌头，浓重的酒气在湿润的唇舌间散开，酒味和口中的甘甜混合在一起，更是刺激了他的欲望。

应臣脱掉宁无阴的外衣，将厚重的床帘拉下来，胯间在宁无阴的腿间磨蹭着，他拉开宁无阴的红色里衣，重重地咽了咽口水。

在红色的衬托之下，宁无阴的肌肤如白玉一般，光滑诱人。

应臣一口舔向宁无阴的锁骨，大口吮着，像是在吃人一般。

宁无阴修长有力的双腿缠住应臣的腰，腰腹向上挺，磨蹭着应臣的胯间之物。他温热的手掌向下游走，伸进应臣的裤子，大力揉弄着应臣的双臀。

应臣一直俯身在宁无阴胸口上啃食，舌尖灵巧地覆在乳尖，力度适中地吸着，舔着，咬着。将宁无阴的胸口弄得湿哒哒的。

宁无阴挺着胸，呻吟一声，清亮的眸子里，是燃烧起来的情欲。

应臣捂住他的嘴，“外面有人呢，别叫。”

宁无阴握住应臣的硬物，开始套弄着，“这个时候还不让我叫，洞房之夜，还让我忍着啊。”

应臣大力地舔着他的唇，“小声一点，等晚点再叫。”

宁无阴使劲儿掐了一下应臣那地方，应臣随即闷哼一声，“疼！”

宁无阴笑了起来，“你还不是叫了。”

应臣低头堵住宁无阴这张利嘴，湿润温热的舌头，重重扫过口腔中的软肉。

宁无阴踢掉自己的裤子，握住自己和应臣的性器，相互摩擦着，他含咬着应臣的唇，“要不要舔？”

应臣的薄唇愈发红润，明亮的眸子里是无尽的欲望在叫嚣，沸腾。酒意和新婚的快乐都刺激了他，他难耐地挺着腰，在宁无阴身上挣动，大力抚摸着宁无阴的肌肤，细密的汗在光洁的额上冒出。

宁无阴又向下摸，揉着应臣的两颗饱满囊袋，“宝贝儿，问你话呢，要不要给你舔？”

“要......”应臣重重地舔吻着宁无阴的脖子。

宁无阴依旧躺着，他往下滑了一下，张开嘴说道：“自己放到我嘴里。”

应臣满脸通红，爬着上来将性器往宁无阴嘴里送。

宁无阴两手托着应臣的臀，张嘴大力舔着应臣的性器，舌尖在那红润的龟头上反复碾压吮吸，不断给应臣刺激。

应臣紧紧咬着唇，青筋跳动，他几乎要瘫下来了。

宁无阴狠狠吸了一口，抱着应臣的下身一转身，把应臣压在身下，又俯身过去快速吞吐着应臣的性器。

应臣只觉大腿隐隐有些发颤，他摸着宁无阴的腰身，说道：“我也要......”

宁无阴会意。

他们颠倒着，各自面对对方的性器，以口舌抚慰对方，将灵魂深处的火热悸动都给释放出来。

墨发、红唇、雪肌，全都纠缠着摩擦，散着热气。

应臣眼眶通红，他闻到了一股熏香味道，有些熟悉，但又想不起来。

“你点了什么熏香吗？”他问。

宁无阴回过来亲他，“是啊，催情的那个啊。”

应臣想起来了，之前他犯药瘾的时候，宁无阴就点这个熏香，之后带着他直接在地板上干了起来，狠狠纠缠了一整夜。

应臣搂着他的腰，“干嘛点这个，你怕你不行啊。”

“催情嘛，偶尔点一次也对身体好，听说可以治你的头疼的。”

应臣摸着宁无阴的性器，“都这么硬了，还闻这个，你真的是。”

宁无阴已经将三根手指都探进应臣的后方了，还在那处抹了润滑的香膏，“我是怕你早泄才点的。”

他俯身含着应臣的喉结，含糊着说道：“来，腿再张开一点儿。”

应臣张开腿，容纳着宁无阴的挺进。宁无阴狠狠挺胯，冲进更热更深的肉体。

应臣狠狠咬住下唇，交合已久，只要宁无阴一动，所带来的摩擦都能让他获得快感，在宁无阴的冲撞之下，他的那处愈发地硬挺起来。

宁无阴一遍狠力抽插，一边握住应臣的性器，富有技巧地套弄。

鱼水之欢将二人紧紧包裹，酥麻的快感汇集在小腹处，应臣紧紧抓着宁无印的腰，“宁无阴，慢一点，慢一点......”

宁无阴放慢速度，整根抽出，又连根挺入。

应臣闭着眼承受这些密密麻麻的快感，“再，再快一点。”

宁无阴加快了速度，“怎么这么难伺候，到底要快一点还是慢一点？”

应臣睁眼看宁无阴，扭着身体主动迎合。

令人羞红的肉体拍打声一阵一阵徘徊在宽大的床上，应臣被操得有些发抖，眼前模糊，他闷叫着射在宁无阴的小腹处。

宁无阴还没有射，他嘲笑应臣，“你看，我就说你早泄嘛。”

应臣拱起身子，大力喘着气，“你先不要动，就这样慢慢的，这样舒服。”

宁无阴顶着应臣体内前列腺那一点慢慢研磨，“这样吗？”

应臣勾着唇，“对，就是这样，这样很爽。”

宁无阴也忍不住了，按着应臣的下身，又快又狠地抽送着，射在了应臣体内。

宁无阴一只手托在应臣的后脑，另一只手随手拿起一件红色里衣，把应臣脸上的汗擦干净。

“舒服吗？阿臣。”宁无阴按压着应臣的头皮问道。

应臣的身子通红，眼睛湿润，薄唇被宁无阴吻得有些红肿，看起来色气淫乱。

应臣蹭在宁无阴的胸口，“我爱你。”

宁无阴又迅速硬了起来，他难以形容这种美妙到难以形容的快感，就好像应臣身上带着一股吸引力，勾去了他的心魂，让他成为一个只想做爱的浪荡淫贼。

他侧过身，从后面抱着应臣，舔咬着他的肩，侧着进入那个还流着白浊的肉动，他环抱着应臣，这次他很温柔，一下一下地碾压那个让应臣骨头发软的区域，同时玩弄着应臣胸前的两点。

他火热的胸膛，紧紧贴着应臣的后背，来回舔弄应臣的耳廓，色情的水声在应臣耳旁泛滥。

应臣伸长脖子呻吟，他仰着头的时候，格外惊艳，宁无阴舔着他的脖子，“把你吃掉好不好？”

应臣似乎愣住了，下身一紧，差点把宁无阴夹得射出来。

宁无阴伸手玩弄应臣的性器，下身依旧在不紧不慢地操干着，“是不是睡着了？跟你说话呢。”

应臣偏头亲他，“我等一下要上你一次。”

宁无阴笑了，下身抽查的速度快了起来，“随便你，你想怎么干都行。”

应臣被宁无阴灼热粗重的喘息弄得发抖，他把手伸到后面，紧紧抓着宁无阴的头发，“轻一点.......”

宁无阴笑得淫荡，“你不是说干我吗，我得快一点射了，才能让你干啊。”

宁无阴每一下都插得又深又狠，等应臣悸动发抖大叫时，他才慢慢停下来，这次他做了很久，等两人射出来的时候，应臣都没什么力气了。

宁无阴还在兴头上，他俯身啃咬着应臣的大腿内侧，留下斑斑点点的痕迹，游泳舌尖逗弄应臣疲软的性器。

“不是说要干我吗？怎么不干啊？”

应臣伸手去摸宁无阴的脸，“我先休息一下。”

应臣昏昏沉沉的，醉意上头，但心里还惦记着要上宁无阴一事。

宁无阴抱着他，“明晚再上吧，你看你这个样子。”

应臣发酒疯通常是在喝了酒，过了一段时间之后才发，他胡闹着要上宁无阴。

宁无阴哄他，“用嘴给你弄好不好？”

应臣竟然哭了出来，“我就是要上你嘛，你都答应我的，呜呜呜.......”

宁无阴忍俊不禁，“好好好，给你上给你上。”

他张开腿，抱着应臣，让他压在自己身上，“来啊，快点上啊。”

应臣哭着摸向宁无阴的臀，“进不去，你帮我。”

宁无阴拍拍他的脸，“你这个酒疯发得.......真的是。”

他并着腿，让应臣在他两腿之间抽插，给他腿交。

“好了吗？”应臣呜咽着，也不知道自己在干什么。

他抱着宁无阴哭，“不舒服，想射。”

宁无阴拍拍他的背，“坐好！不要乱动。”

最后还是宁无阴用嘴给他释放出来，应臣才不闹了，枕在宁无阴的胸口，也不睡，就那么抬着头，紧紧盯着宁无阴的脸。

宁无阴将口中淡泊的精液咽了下去，又低下头亲应臣，“来，尝尝你自己的味道，都射不出什么东西，还非要弄。”

应臣痴迷地将舌头伸进宁无阴的嘴里，慢慢舔弄。


End file.
